North, South East, West
by Kinrutarose
Summary: Two young women, both with flowing blonde, almost white, tresses, and bright, inquisitive eyes were strolling slowly to a house in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The one with soft, kind, green eyes couldn’t keep herself from smiling a little as she
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_One day you will come to me and ask…_

_Whose life do I treasure more? Yours? Or mine?_

_And I will say 'Mine'._

_And you will walk away with tears in your beautiful eyes…_

_Never knowing…_

_You are my life…_

On Angel's Wings 

Two young women, both with flowing blonde, almost white, tresses, and bright, inquisitive eyes were strolling slowly to a house in the middle of a clearing in a forest. The one with soft, kind, green eyes couldn't keep herself from smiling a little as she had a few skips in her step. The other whom possessed sky blue eyes that were ever searching your soul, searching for anything in particular really, had her shy face cast downward. Both wore pure white blouses, as was required of them, and jeans which the boar and tiger had given them, and promised not to tell a soul they were not wearing all white. The more outgoing of the two, saw a bird in a tree and tugged at the others sleeve, making her head rise from a humble state to see. The younger one was amazed. Akito-sama had made it a point for them to _never_ see anything outside the main house, including the birds that frequently flew into his room. If he saw one, he would immediately have them sent to their rooms or have them be sent to the hebi's or ryui's house.

"Ri-chan…a bird…I can't _wait_ to tell hebi-chan!" the outgoing one said in awe. The other nodded, but her face stained pink as she thought of telling her inu-san. The first noticed this and smiled sweetly, embracing the other in a tight hug.

"Don't worry Ri-chan…inu-sama will be happy to see you too! Oh, we haven't seen him or Yuki-san, or Kyo-san in so long! I can't wait Ri-chan!" she chirped. The quiet one nodded, once again looking at the ground, unsure if the inu would welcome her into his arms as he had done so many times before.

"Mi-chan…can we hurry? I want…I want to see…" she said, barely able to breathe, as she was about to say his name out loud, "Inu-san."

The elder nodded and ran off, dragging the younger and shyer of the two by her small delicate hand. They ran off towards the house with smiles and halted abruptly at the door. The younger, losing her nerve, hid behind the safety of the wooden wall, while the other briskly rapped on the back door on the porch. A slight thudding noise was heard, and the door slid open to reveal a girl with long, deep brown hair. Her large, innocent and kind eyes were full of surprise and awe at the beautiful girl before her. The girl smiled.

"Hello. You must be Honda-san. Hebi-chan and Ryui-chan told me all about you! Is Hebi-chan here? Rabbi said he was here to visit Yuki-san…" the girl questioned, her voice sweet and soft as she looked inside the house with an inquisitive glance.

"Um…yes, I'm Tohru Honda…nice to meet you. Who do you mean by 'Hebi-chan'? Wait… here to visit Yuki-san…and hebi is the old Japanese way of saying snake…OH! Do you mean Ayame-san?" Tohru said with a smile. The girl nodded vigorously and smiled like an angel. She ran into the house and frantically looked around, leaving the other to Tohru's mercy.

"Oh! Who are you? Are you here to see Ayame-san too?" she asked the equally as beautiful as the first, girl. The girl shook her head slowly and peeked around the doorframe.

"No…is…is…" she stuttered, her face turning pink again, "Is…Inu-san home right now? If he's working…could you tell him I was here? He must be busy…Meii-chan came by the main house looking for him…" she said softly, more shyly than the first had. Tohru noted that the girl had sky blue eyes, and the most adorable voice that held all of her nervousness suspended in the air, making you want to hug her. Tohru motioned her to come in and led her to the family room, where Shigure Sohma and Ayame Sohma were chatting away.

At the sight of Shigure, the girl's face immediately lightened, and she ran past Tohru and pounced into Shigure's arms. He almost hadn't looked up to see her coming, but opened his arms at the last second, and her force sent him lying on the floor. He smiled as she nuzzled into him as a child would and draped his arm around her.

"Seems like you missed me Rini-chan…" he smiled, talking softly and stoking her hair. She nodded, her eyes closed tight and tears at the corners of her eyes. She gripped onto him as if for dear life and only moved so he could sit up again. Ayame only smiled knowingly and looked around with a confused stare.

"Rini-chan? Did Mi-" he started, but was cut off as a blonde and white blur crashed into him and wrapped its arms around his neck.

"HEBI-CHAN! OH I MISSED YOU! YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOUR WHOLE DAYS! GUESS WHAT! OH, I'LL JUST TELL YOU! ME AND RINI SAW A BIRD!" the girl giggled happily. He smiled and his eyes widened at her last remark.

"Really? You two saw a bird for the first time? I'm so happy for you Mina-chan!" Ayame laughed. Shigure was still stroking the others hair and whispering soft words to her to calm down, and Tohru looked confused.

"Um…Shigure-san? Do you…know these young girls?" Tohru asked, commanding the full attention for the first time of the two young women. They climbed off their perches in both Ayame and Shigure's laps and bowed in front of Tohru.

"Arigato Honda-san…We are Rini and Mina Sohma. Two of the four guardians of the East, West, North, and South Zodiacs," both said in unison. Then Rini explained who she was, and who Mina was, as Tohru was still confused.

"Um…Why are you introduced as…guardians?" asked Tohru. Both tensed and crawled back to each of their previous perches on the elder male Sohma's laps.

"It is our part in the curse…each of the four directions has three zodiacs they rule under…I am of the South. And under me are the Snake, the Rat, and the Boar. Under Rini, since she is the North, are the Dog, the Monkey, and Rabbit…we're…sorry if we seem a bit childish…" Mina said softly, as if ashamed at herself for the first time, "But…we almost have never been outside. We were the chosen guardians this time around to be kept…how should I say it…innocent, or pure in a way. But we had to sneak out to see Ayame-chan and Shigure-chan!"

"Yes…and Tohru? They're not little girls. They may act like it, but they're really 25, only two years younger than us! So Ri-chan, what have you been up to lately?" Shigure said in one of his chipper moods, but Tohru noticed that while his arms were protectively around Rini, he seemed even happier than usual.

"Um…n…nothing worth your time…inu-san…" she whispered, averting her gaze with a slight pink stain on her face. He smiled and nuzzled his forehead onto hers.

"Come now…you must have done _something_ important, or you wouldn't have risked punishment to come see me. Normally you wait until I visit the main house," he coaxed as Tohru listened intently. At this remark, Mina's face darkened a bit.

"I know what it is…it's the guardian of the East again. Even though Kaya, that's the guardian of the West, Miss Honda, defends her…that stupid Ayeka keeps poking fun at her for never being outside…for listening to Akito's every order…and other things like that. But that brat doesn't get punished half as much as Rini does these days…but that's because she's fallen in - -" Mina started to explain, but was cut off by one of Rini's extremely rare glares. The same sky blue eyes that could make you feel so much better, could also chill your blood if she was angry.

"That's enough Mina! Just because we've known Sh…Sh…Shigure-san, and Aya…Ayame-san since we were little, doesn't mean I want them to know everything!" Rini snapped, straining to say their names, if only for non-use over the past years. Akito had told her 10 years ago that she wasn't allowed to use Shigure, or any other zodiacs, name. She could only address them by their zodiac animal. Mina gasped in surprise, and Shigure thought he was dreaming, if only for not being used to hearing his name pass her lips. Even Ayame, for once, was speechless.

"Ri-chan…you…said their names again. You finally said their names…" Mina said in disbelief and slight joy. Maybe the girl that Rini used to be was still buried deep inside her. Rini gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth.

"What have I done?" she whispered, then turned to Ayame, only to see a surprised Hatori standing behind them, "Ryui-sama! Please! Don't tell Akito-san…I beg of you… don't tell Akito-san…"

Shigure held her tightly, as she was shaking and gripping the neck of his kimono tightly. He stroked her hair, and wondered, while slightly seething, what Akito had done to make her change from when they were teenagers. She had never been afraid of Akito's threats before. This woman before him was _not_ the girl he'd been with every waking second while he was young until the very moment he couldn't take the main house anymore and bought his own place. He remembered how sad she had been. And how even though she had waved supportively, her eyes had once again betrayed her and showed how truly devastated she'd been.

"I won't. I'm not going to make your life any harder by telling him you used their informal names, _on top of_ sneaking to the 'outside' of the main house. Now, I _was_ coming to collect Ayame, but why don't you two come home with us too before Akito-san notices you're missing?" Hatori said coolly, and Tohru noticed the ever so fleeting glint of warmth in his eyes as he looked at the two child-like women. Mina nodded and gripped Ayame's arm as he led her outside with a smile as they followed Hatori, but Rini stayed planted in Shigure's arms.

"You should go before you get into trouble Ri-chan…I'll come visit you soon, alright? But you have to promise to call me by my name one more time. Deal?" Shigure smiled as he talked softly, only to have her nuzzle her head underneath his chin and nod.

"Alright…" she said, praying no one noticed the very slight stain on her cheeks, "Shigure-san. Please visit soon…"

"I will, now go on!" he answered in his usual singsong voice. He waved them off with Tohru, and she turned around for a second when they were at the edge of the forest path.

"Remember! You promised Shigure-san!" Rini called, waving one last time and running to catch up while giggling happily, her troubles forgotten. He nodded and waved until they could no longer be seen, then they went inside. Tohru didn't mention it any further, but Kyo and Yuki both came in from upstairs in their rooms after the foursome had left.

"Why didn't you tell me Rini and Mina were here, ya stupid mutt! Maybe I wanted to see them!" Kyo hollered at the dog of the zodiac. He just ignored Kyo's protests though.

"Yes…Shigure…why didn't you tell me that Mina was here? I haven't seen her in a long time now…not since the New Years Banquet for the zodiacs when she came in uninvited," Yuki said thoughtfully, a touch of disappointment lacing his words. Shigure smiled apologetically.

"Yes, well they had to hurry off. We don't want to risk them getting punished, do we?" he smiled, knowing the two teenage boys would quiet down at his revelation. And quiet down they did.

'_She came here to see us…without Akito's permission.'_ They both thought, their faces conveying their concern. Yuki especially, as he had seen Mina punished before, and it was because she merely went outside to get his ball back for him after it had bounced over the fence.

"Whatever…" Kyo started, starting up the stairs, but hesitated halfway up, "Call her later and let me talk to her…okay mutt?"

"Yes, I'll have to agree with the stupid cat this time Shigure…" Yuki said, picking up his watering can and going out to his 'secret base', or in lamens terms, his garden. Shigure nodded, and put up a cheerful face to hide his worry that the two girls had been out too long. And what had Mina meant?

"_But that brat doesn't get punished half as much as Rini does these days…but that's because she's fallen in - -"_

'_Fallen in what? What did Mi-chan mean by that? I just hope it doesn't get Ri-chan in trouble…'_ Shigure thought worriedly as Tohru proceeded to make dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_I would give you up to make you happy._

_If only for a moment of joy,_

_Knowing that you are free and happy._

_Even if I must leave you behind,_

_And suffer and eternity of tears._

Wrath of the God 

Rini stared at her form in a mirror in her room; almost detesting the person she saw staring back at her. She could see nothing but a sham of a woman in that reflection, nothing but burden to those around her. She hated being so weak, being so naive. She felt like a child whenever Shigure looked at her. It seemed as if he was now staring down at her, instead of counting her as an equal like he did when they were younger. It had all changed once he had left the main house. He had left her at the mercy of the God, Akito Sohma.

'_How could he have known…that Akito would hurt me in his absence? He couldn't possibly. And I don't want him to know…to worry…I am not worth of him. Even Akito tells me what I know…that Shigure will never…will never return my…'_ Rini thought bitterly, turning away from the reflection, _'Who was I kidding? How could I have thought he would have stayed for me…to keep me from being lonely. He wanted to leave so badly…and now he's a famous writer. Why would he want…a…a child in mind to be near him. I am only a hindrance…'_

Rini sat down pitifully, but heard a stomping noise down the hall. The door to her room was flung open and forced off the sliding track, and a man with tousled ebony hair and flashing deep brown, almost black eyes in a kimono was standing in her doorway.

'_Akito!'_ Rini thought in fear, realizing that he had found out about her leaving the house. He grabbed her hair violently and pulled her off the ground, resulting in a cry of pain from her throat. This sound fell on deaf ears though, and he did not seem to hear her pain. He just shook her and slapped her face, his hand leaving with the sickening sound of soft flesh being hit. Her face immediately bruised and her head was snapped to the side, the force of the hit making her neck crack.

"WHY?" he screamed, shaking her once more, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE! KURENO TOLD ME HE SAW YOU LEAVING! AND WEARING SOMETHING OTHER THAN WHITE NO LESS! WHY DO YOU DILEBREATELY DISOBEY ME? WHY!" Akito screamed, slamming a fist into her hated mirror, and the shards scattered like razor sharp rain. Many of the pieces grazed her face, or physically dug into the soft flesh, and small rivets of crimson blood flowed down her face.

As she cried in pain, her salty tears mixed with the equally salty blood and streamed down her face faster, not allowing her cuts to heal. Her hands clung hopelessly to Akito's arm that held her hair in an iron grip. He banged her head against the broken glass and wall behind it, only furthering her injuries. Her blonde hair was steadily being stained a reddish orange, and Akito decided to change his tactic.

He went to steadily slapping and punching her in a seemingly never-ending rhythm. Her body ached all over, and bruises of all colors, red, black, blue, yellow, materialized on her frail and weak body. Her blue eyes went dim as she had given up all hope of Hatori coming to save her as he had times before, and she went limp, subduing to his endless torture.

She suddenly felt Akito stop and felt him drop to the floor in front of her. while his one hand still grasped her hair, the other caressed her face, as if he had just realized he was hurting her. he pulled her face to his and kissed her cheek. He was shaking and crying, his tears mixing with hers and running down her face as they landed on her.

"Rini…I'm sorry…we'll get you to Hatori…he'll help you. Please forgive me…I love you so much…I don't want anyone to see you but me…" he said quietly, coldly. A strong hand gripped his, pushing on the blood veins in his wrist, causing him to let go and cringe in pain. Cold, steel gray eyes looked down at him in the shadow of long deep brown hair. The woman in the black kimono twisted his hand until he cried out, then let go.

"Stop. Leave her be and stop messing with her mind Akito…" the woman said. Rini looked up in surprise. Who would save a speck on the planet like her?

"Kaya-sama…" she breathed, then blacked out and saw nothing but darkness.


End file.
